1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mover assembly of a circuit breaker.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a circuit breaker refers to a device for opening and closing a load device or interrupting a current in the event of an accident such as earthing, short-circuit, or the like, in a transmission & sub-station system or an electrical circuit. Also, a circuit breaker, in which a circuit breaking part is insulated by an insulator and assembled, may generally manually open or close a line in use or may open or close it from a remote area through an electrical manipulator, or the like, outside a metal container. Also, in the event of overload or short-circuit, the circuit breaker automatically cuts off the line to protect an electric power system and a load device.
The circuit breaker includes a terminal unit connecting a power source to a load, a trip unit sensing an overcurrent, a short-circuit current, and the like, generated in the power source and cutting off power supply to an operating unit, the operating unit opening and closing a stator and a mover, and an arc extinguishing unit extinguishing an arc when a fault current and a short-circuit current are generated.
Usually, the stator and the mover are in contact to allow a current to flow therethrough, and when an overcurrent, a short-circuit current, or the like, is generated, the operating unit separates the mover from the stator to interrupt a current.
Meanwhile, the operating unit includes a plurality of movers that make a rotational motion around a rotational shaft (by being centered thereon) to allow a current to flow or interrupt it. Also, the circuit breaker includes a terminal fixedly coupled therein, and the terminal includes a connector having spaces accommodating each of the movers.
The movers are inserted in the accommodation spaces of the connector and in contact with each other, and an elastic member is inserted between the movers and the connector. Upon receiving force applied from the elastic member, the movers and the connector are electrically connected.
In the related art circuit breaker, the movers and the connector are alternately positioned, and a leaf spring is provided between one surface of each mover and the connector. Namely, each mover, upon receiving bearing power from the leaf spring coupled to one side thereof, is coupled to the connector. Here, the other side of each mover is in direct contact with the connector so as to be electrically connected. Thus, when the mover and the stator is connected, majority of a current flowing from the stator to the mover flows to the terminal through the surface in which the mover and the connector are in direct contact.
However, in the related art circuit breaker, since only one side of the mover is in contact with the connector, contact resistance is generated due to imbalance of contact force, which generates heat to increase a temperature within the circuit breaker.